


Hello Goodbye

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, F/M, Heartbreak, What if Solas returned the armor and everything after he left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Solas pays the Inquisitor a courtesy, one she wishes he'd kept to himself.





	Hello Goodbye

Skyhold was never quiet. There were always people around, nobles mingling in the main hall, servants rushing about their duties, or some of Inan’s companions trying to find her. But if Skyhold could ever be called quiet, this would be it.

Corypheus had been defeated, the breach closed in the sky. Life was stable again. 

But there was one exception. Solas was gone. Inan was still furious with him after their breakup but it had mellowed out to a more awkward arrangement. And then he left. Despite everything, she still missed him. He had disappeared without even a trace that Leliana could track. He was just gone. 

But Inan had other things to think about. Her work as Inquisitor wasn't finished yet. There were still plenty of smaller rifts to close and people who couldn't solve their own problems. But every night, she still expected to see Solas in her dreams. She tried not to think about him but he and his disappearance haunted her. 

Inan was spending the day relaxing in the tavern. Iron Bull has invited her to drinks with the chargers and even Sera had joined them. 

Bull was in the middle of a bawdy story when an elven woman rushed in. “My lady Herald,” she said, ignoring Inan’s grimace, “Lady Josephine needs to speak to you in the war room. She said it's most urgent.”

“I can't get even one day off,” Inan grumbled but stood up, “I'll see you later.” 

The servant ran off but Inan didn't hurry to the war room. She couldn't imagine what would be such a big deal after a hole was torn open in the sky.

She entered the war room and her three advisors were there, watching her. There was a box on the floor in front of the table.

“What's going on?” Inan asked.

“A package arrived for you,” Josephine said slowly.

Inan looked at her advisors. “So? What's the big deal about that?”

“Just have a look,” Cullen said quietly.

So Inan knelt down next to the box and opened it. And she was rendered speechless. The first thing she noticed was the token of the pack master. She pulled it out and wound the chain around her fingers. The charm glinted in the light. It had been given to Solas ages ago. He'd taken it with him when he disappeared. 

“This can't be,” she started and rifled through the box. There were two rings, a belt of ranged defense, a helmet and the Sentinel plate she'd found at the Temple of Mythal. Everything she'd given to Solas before he left. It was all there.

The voices swarmed in her head, whispering things she wasn't listening to. She didn’t want to hear it.

“It's all here,” she said, “He gave everything back.” She looked at Cullen. “Was there a note?”

“No note,” Cullen said, “Just the address.”

“Let me see it.” They pointed out where the address was. All that was written was “Vhenan Inan”. It wasn't addressed to the Inquisitor. He hadn't even used her clan name. It was addressed to  _ her _ . 

“Who saw him?” Inan asked, rising to her feet.

“No one,” Leliana replied.

“Where was it left?”

“The far edge of the bridge into Skyhold,” Cullen said.

“So you're telling me that he left it on the other end of the bridge, when we have guards stationed nearby, and no one saw anything?”

“It was like when he vanished,” Leliana said, “There weren't even footprints.”

Inan took a breath. She couldn't believe this. “Why would he so this? I don't care about the armor. If he was here, why didn't he stay? Why didn't he say something?!”

Josephine and Cullen exchanged a glance, neither seeming to know the answer. 

But Leliana spoke up, “Isn't it obvious?” 

The other three looked at her.

Leliana gestured towards the box. “This is a courtesy, Inquisitor. He returned the armor and trinkets to let you know he's alive and well. But their return means he won't be coming back.”

Inan didn't know her heart could break any further. She'd already lost him. This seemed like a slap in the face. And it was framed as a courtesy?! 

“I'd rather he kept the fucking things!” She snapped, “Better that than mock me with them!”

“Inan,” Josephine said sadly. She reached out to the Inquisitor but Inan brushed her hand away. 

“I should see Dorian and Vivienne,” Inan said as she knelt down to collect the items, “Maybe one of them will want this, if Solas doesn't.” She stood back up and walked out of the war room. Her advisors didn't stop her. They probably pitied her, which made things so much worse. But Inan knew she had to be strong. She was the Inquisitor. She held together an empire. She needed to at least appear strong.

So she held her head high as she walked back to her room. She let the door slam shut behind her. Who cared if everyone heard? 

The voices ran rampant in her head, giving her every excuse they could think of. They encouraged her, they berated her, they didn't care. But she didn't care either. “Shut up!” She said and they retreated into the depths of her mind, giving her peace.

She ascended the stairs and arrived in her room. She closed the door and allowed her knees to buckle. She slid against the door and collapsed onto the floor. Inan still held the token of the pack master in her hand, allowing herself to fiddle with the chain and rub her thumb against the cool metal of the charm. 

She didn't understand it. Why did Solas take her Vallaslin and break up with her? Why did he leave after the orb was destroyed? Why did he return his armor and jewelry? It didn't make any sense. Why stay with the Inquisition if he was going to run at the first opportunity? Why indulge her affections if he never intended to return them? Why did he lead her on in everything, only to so utterly and completely betray her?

Inan closed her eyes. And for the first time, she wept for her lost love.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of ways this could play out but, in the end, my Solasmancer Inan had to take this one. Other options included:
> 
> Aedros Cadash: ...Uh, thanks Solas?
> 
> Brydann Trevelyan: So is he walking around naked or...?
> 
> And other such options. But I thought this was the best way to go with it.  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. Thank you. :)


End file.
